


Lilac's Diary

by WolfOfMiracles



Series: Dear Diary [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Emerald and Lilac - Freeform, Moon, Rose - Freeform, Rose and Moon, dear diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfMiracles/pseuds/WolfOfMiracles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostAtBay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAtBay/gifts), [KatieGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieGrimes/gifts).



Dear Diary…

Hi! Ugh. More like, "hi…"

The reason for my gloominess is… well, two reasons.

2: My mom. I can't believe she actually _got you!_

Not that I'm going to stop using you, but _seriously_! WHYYYYYY!!!! Okay.

1: HER. Amy Whitmer. The queen (pardon my language) B****. She calls herself; "Queen B, queen of everything!" with her posse princesses; Rena and Renèe Anderson. They. Are. MEAN. And worst of all, TO ME!!!! WHAT IN THE ACTUAL H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS DID I DO!?!?

Oh, and my name is Lilac Quincy. Lilac. My parents call me Lila. I'm not a fan. Like, I'm _Lilac_ , not _Li-LA_ say Lilac like Li-lock. Easy, right!? RIGHT!?!?

Okay, okay, maybe I'm overreacting…

Bye! (^^)

~Lilac


	2. Forgot the date… 9:23pm

Okay, this will be short, but…

I'M GETTING A KINDLE FOR MY BIRTHDAY!

Sure, my birthday is months away, September 11, forgot the year!

I.

Don't.

Care!!!!!!!!! (^^)

Bye for now,

Love, Lilac


End file.
